Bolt Action
by deathleader
Summary: This Is another one fanfic from my good Friend Corruption I hope you like it


Bolt-action

Chapter 1: the end

The world was slowly being pulled back together. malafor had been defeated and spyro had been victorious. Cynder had found a place she could belong to, but alas. Battles might have been won, but a war had just began. And little did they know that this war would break them.

Chapter 2: how it all started.

I remember that day more than any other day. I was positioned in one of the partly destroyed buildings of warfang. My rifle positioned pointing towards the main gathering area. I slowed my heart rate and breathing to keep the rifle steady my targets, the last remaining elders. My finger at the trigger I then held my breath then shoot. I still remember the echo of that one bullet. That sound that even those on the ground that day would never forget. It was that sound and that one split second the last 3 elders had a bullet running though their heads. I still remember pulling that bolt back, that beautiful sound of the casing popping out and then gradually locking the bolt back.

Chapter 3: how a purple dragon got involved

"2 years cynder, 2 years that the elders have been gone and that rouge has been killing civilians and the city's defence guards. Do you know how many all together that this rouge has killed?" "No spyro, how many?" cynder replied. "11.034 All of which were found with this strange metal thing in their heads which had commonly entered though one of their eyes. We need to stop this rouge at all cost before it starts killing again or kills something dare to us" "you don't mean Adam do you?" "Especially Adam cynder, He hasn't been able to leave the temple for the past 2 years and hopefully the rouge doesn't know of his existence." Then a red dragon interred the room. "Spyro" "yes" "there is a green dragon wanting to talk to you his name is Barbra. His part of a small spying group and he has a lot to tell you about the rouge that has been roaming for the past 2 years." "Really, well bring him in here." Barbra then came into the room "so, what can you tell me" "well the rouge you are dealing with is not a dragon and is not from this world, want to hear more?" "Yes" spyro replied. "Well he uses something called a rifle he has two of them but I don't know of what type. The rouge wears some kind of helmet but it's not made of a metal, he wears a pendent around his neck. The pendent is made of pure iron." "Anything else?" "Yes his not what we are." "What is he?" "I don't know" he replied. "and there's one more thing you should know and that is that we can replicate these so called rifles and the bullets so when you find new designs just bring it back here so I can replicate it" "thanks youve helped me a lot" "that's cool you can have this rifle. We found it at one of the spots were we think the rouge took a shot, and just forgot to pick it up. So learn how to use it for it could just save your life and that of one's around you" "I'll keep that in mind." spyro replied taking not as to what Barbra said. The day had passed and yet again another victim was claimed. spyro had to learn how to use that rifle fast for without the help of that rifle the rouge will always have the lead.

Chapter 4: the plan

I stood at the bored with my 4 accomplices next to me, devising strategies and plans for key targets. "Ok lads tomorrow is the remembrance day, all key targets and extra targets will be there I need you two to scout and you're with me. You two will scout the ground level; we will be at the high point waiting for the targets. Now spyro will be coming out with that gewher rifle with the rusted barrel and he will be tired for he would have been training his ass off and using all his mind power to figure out how to reload it. Now the first one we want to shoot is his kin if he has one if not shoot that black nigger dragon in a vital place, that will make the death slow and painful then you shoot that damn green dragon and any other one you see, And you save that purple piece of shit for me I've got an ap-i-m8 incendiary round with his name on it, I've been saving it for him so That I could put in his head." Half the day passed and I and my men were positioned in an abandoned building overlooking the whole event. I had my SVT at the ready and I just waited for my targets. I then went over two important rules of the sniper: never shoot until you are absolutely certain of a kill, impatience is death. Then I saw my target with that shit rifle he had around him. As planed behind him were cynder and a bonus a son. Spyro then came in front of the crowd and began to speak. "Today we remember those that have passed..." "Blah blah blah" that's all that came from my mouth as I was getting spyro into my cross hires. All was going fine until "fire!" "No you fucking idiot!" but alas my stupid companion opened fire. All on the ground started panicking a fleeing. I looked to my college and shot him instead as with the other one next to him. I then rushed back to face my targets. I began to rush I aimed at cynder hoping to gain a bullet to her head but dew to my rush I forgot about bullet drop and got her in the stomach. The bullet did not go though her but all spyro and his son could do was watch in horror. "MOM!" Adam shouted and went to his mother's aid. "Dad find him make him pay mums still alive go!" spyro nodded in reply and bought out the rifle around his shoulder. I began to slow my pace and my heart rate to get a better aim on spyro. Spyro tried desperately to find my position till he found the glint of my scope reflecting in the sunlight. "There you are" then fired. The bullet whooshed passed me "not even close." Spyro fired two more times "man your rifle shooting skills suck must be quite the blank shoot when under neath the bed sheets. Spyro then fired again but missed. He only had one shot left "my tern" then gently squeezed the trigger. Spyro fired his last shot and it would be one that neither one of us forgot. The bullet travelled to were I was and got me in my left hand. I pulled back from my stomach and onto my back due to the pain "ahhhh you mother fucking purple piece of shit you shot my hand, ahhhhh fuck!" spyro then called to nearby guard dragons "yours follow me now!" spyro commanded then took flight to the roof of the abandoned building. Spyro made it to the roof and found me banding up my hand. I then just noticed him and went to get my rifle but soon found a fist to my face. "Rouge sniper I'm placing you under the capture of the warfang guards for the murder of 11,034 lives" spyro addressed. "Yeah, and I'm placing you as the purple fuck who put a bullet in my hand by a gewher rifle!"

Chapter 5:the results.

"doc can you save her?" "I don't know what ever the rouge put in cynder is beyond me and the other thing is that it's lodged somewhere in her stomach. I don't know the anatomy of it any slip up and she's dead for now she's losing blood but I'll do all I can to keep her alive" "thanks doc." "oh and spyro" "yeah" "that rouge is fine his in a detention room right now and cant harm anyone" "I'll keep that in mind." The doc then nodded then left. Spyro then walked to the detention room we I was held. Two guards stood at the door "let me see him" they nodded and moved from the door. Spyro then walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hello spyro I knew you would come in here eventually" spyro then turned to me and come up to me with a back hand attack to my head. "That was a good one but let it be known your beloved cynder is going to die" I said menacingly. Spyro then came with another attack to my head resulting in a slash wound across my face. I grunted due to the pain spyro inflicted on me. "If my hands weren't tied and if had my pistol I would have shot you right now". Spyro then came close to my face holding onto my neck "in 3 days time you will be executed and cynder will be there to see it" "correction she will not see it for in two minutes you beloved cynder will go into a seizure and evidently die due to the poison that is running though her body due to a burst lung." Spyro then let go and left the room in a flash. "Say goodbye to cynder spyro for this is most definitely her final moments of life." Spyro then entered the room and as I said cynder had gone onto shock and 3 medical dragons tried desperately to restrain her. Spyro then came to cynders face; foam was forming from her mouth. "You can make it cynder just hang on" cynder looked to spyro her eyes locked onto his. "Spy...ro I" "cynder don't say your good buys, hang in there" tears slowly forming in his eyes. "Spy...ro I... love...you, look...aft...er...Adam" a single tear formed in her eye and in an instant cynders seizure came to an end and her hand becoming limp in Spyros. "cynder, cynder, CYNDER!" spyro didn't know how to handle such a loss again since the fire elder sacrificed himself for him and Cynder. He fell to his knees in grief. Then something snapped in him he got up from the ground and left to the detention room. Spyro pushed aside the guard and barged into the room his eyes had become so full of rage and sadness. "I'm going to kill you right here right now cynder is now dead because of you!" "and let me guess you watched the light in her eyes die, wow how I would have liked to had seen that" "YOUR DEAD!" then jumped at me. I then got up from the seat and dodged Spyros pounce and got behind him placing the restraint chain around his neck. I then applied force to his neck "I thought you would have been wiser in controlling your anger" "I thought your hands were restrained" "they are" then applied more force to his neck. Spyros hands began to shake as he was slowly losing air "ssshhhh that's it go to sleep" then the guards from outside came in and spoiled my fun. One came with a club to my back making me let go of spyro while the other went to go help spyro. "Help spyro into medical care I'm going to take the prisoner to a more secure holding cell move" the guard dragon commanded.

Chapter 6: the proceeding's

Spyro spent a terrible night in a medical room, seeing cynder die in front of him over and over again in his dreams, While I had a peaceful night in a highly secured holding cell telling myself I should have applied more pressure to Spyros neck. Threes nothing like a good strangulation to get the old circulation going. I looked out the window were they were preparing seats and other things for cynders cremation services "Wow the perfect snipers position. High, well protected, and a lot of escapes, not bad." Spyro then got up from his terrible state in the bed. His friend flame with Babura then came into the room just to see if he was fine. "spyro I just wanted to say that when your ready will get the proceedings under way and if it makes you a bit better in getting retribution for cynder, we execute the rouge and we will make sure it's a slow death" "thanks flame." "spyro I will be there for cynder's proceedings and as a sign that the rouge has been taken under control I present you with his rifle the mosin nagant." Spyro then took the rifle into his hands "when his time comes I will execute him myself with his own rifle, yours will leave him to me" "so be it" flame replied. Spyro then clinched to the rifle and closed his eyes for a moment and thought of cynder. "Ok... I'm ready" "no rush spyro" flame replied. Spyro then arrived at the proceedings and sat at the front. "That's my mosin nagant" I said to myself. Then the sound of gurgling blood came behind me. "Took your time what was the hold up?" "I was busy" "oh doing what?" "I placed a charge of explosives in cynders corpse" "you did what Barakah!" "I placed explosives in that dead bitch's body" then opened the cell and gave me my gear. "Is it timed or do I have to shoot a corpse?" "Don't worry its timed you got clear shots on two sub targets so take this silencer." "A silencer" I replied in disgust. "I know you hate silencers but they are standing away from the proceedings to find something I don't know so get them while they are away from the crowd." I then took a position at the window thank goodness they hadn't heard of glass. I then had a visual on my targets. I had the cross hairs on flame first and when Barbra turned away I fired. The bullet had entered into his eye but did not go though his head but he still went down like a sack a shit. I didn't have to worry about cocking for the rifle I had was semi-automatic. I then placed the cross hairs on Barbra. He then turned back to where flame was and found him dead on the ground. "Say auf wiedersehen to your draconic balls" then fired. The bullet then travelled though his leg and then into his testicles causing them both to explode due to the force of the bullet. He then fell to the ground dead. I reloaded and removed the silencer from my rifle then aimed at the proceedings surveying the area. "We now cremate cynders body and that now she can rest in peace let the cremation commence. Barakah was next to me observing as well "well at least the fire will set the explosives off early" I then looked to him "wow you just figured that out did you?" "Yes, yes I did" he replied with a smile. I then looked back though the scope acting oblivious to what I just heard. Several dragons then went around cynders corpse then used their fire breath to commence the cremation. I then looked eagerly though my scope but nothing happened. I then turned to Barakah "you sure you put explosives in her" then the explosion went of causing my facial expression instantly from curiously to surprise. "Shit" then turned back to the scope. The explosion was huge, shrapnel had come from the explosion and impaled or seriously wounded the entire front row to the forth. There were screams of pain and fear in the crowd, some stayed put sobbing over the bodies of ones they knew that died in the explosion. I saw one, an emerald sobbing over one. I couldn't help myself so I just fucking shot her. Spyro then gained consciousness. He had been forced to the ground by an object which he soon found that it was cinders head. Spyro then up from the ground and held the rifle in one of his hands "WHY CANT YOU JUST LET HER REST IN PEACE" "yeah now she can rest in pieces" then fired at his feet causing him to jump up from the ground and take to the sky. "come on we need to get out of here and find a place to lay low for a while then we find spyro. Oh, how do i look?" "you look like somebody that blew up a black bitches ass" "good one, ok let's go" then left leaving the funeral in flames.

Chapter 7: the final dual

Spyro had found himself in the abounded parts of warfang. "Were you I know you will come here" "yeah and ill help you dad." Spyro then turned to his son "why are you here you should be with flame and ember" "flame was shot and ember was killed in the explosion when mum blew up so I want to help" "Adam I lost your mother and my friends to this rouge I just don't know how I could live if I lost you" "you won't lose me ill stand right behind you and each steep ill stay in cover and the shadows" "ok keep your head down ok" "ok dad." "Ha there they are" Barakah pointed. "They don't you mean there" "his son is with him idiot this is your chance to eradicate the spyro line" "humph I like how you say that Barakah, ok lets go kill the fucks" then got my rifle. "ssshhh you hear that Adam" "what?" then the sound of my rifle went off causing them to take cover in the buildings. But all was going bad spyro had found himself separated from his son. "Adam, ADAM!" spyro called out at the top of his voice. Adam took cover each step he took cautiously surveying his surroundings. Spyro then saw a darker shape in the shadows "Adam?" "Yeah" a deep voice replied. Spyro then took aim and fired. He walked up to what he shot and found that it was my colleague. "Were he" "his in here and his going to kill your son before he kills you mark my words" "mark this" spyro replied then held the rifle to his head and shot him point blank in the head. "Dad, dad where are you?" "I'm here son" "oh dad where did you go you had me..." then placed a piece of cloth in his mouth and got hold of his hand tight. "Take this and run" then placed a hat on his head. "Run" I said menacingly then let him go. Adam ran for his life to find his dad hoping that he could get the thing that was in his mouth out. Spyro walked cautiously until he heard the sound of running then noticed a shape in the shadows. He saw the vivid image on his head. "Got you" then took aim and fired. The bullet echoed though the building I knew instantly that my little trick worked. The bullet passed though Adams chest and out though his back severing a major artery to his hart. Spyro smiled he had finely got the rouge which had killed his beloved but until he came to who he shot his facial expression became one of great distress. "Adam? ADAM!" then dropped the rifle and rushed to his dying son. He then fell to the ground bringing his sons head into his arms and cradling it "Adam I'm sorry my son" then removed the cloth from his mouth. "Dad" Adam replied weakly "I'm here Adam "mums here she's smiling down at me" spyro nodded in response, tears of grief filled his eyes. "Dad, moms calling me" then his head became limp in his father's arms. "Adam, Adam, ADAM" spyro roared into the air knowing that all his family and friends were all dead and that the death of his only son was caused by his own hands. Spyro wept endlessly he had given up on everything he had nothing to live or fight for any more, his life had become a dark abyss of pain and misery. "Well well well, the death of your son was caused by your hand not mine funny that, oh and there's my hat" then picked it up and placed it on my head. "Well spyro your time has come it is now your turn to die. I have the scars I physically received from you and you have the scars that you have mentally recived from me" then took aim point blank to his head. "Any words of wisdom?" spyro then raised his head and locked his eyes with mine "hurry" then shot him point blank. The force of the bullet that entered in to his eye evidently made his head explode with a flash splattering his blood across my face. I smiled "beautiful." I then left the vicinity, my job was nearly done but before I made sure to get my trophy which was the broken heart of spyro the dragon. I then took out a portable talking device. "seagull you there" "seagull here" seagull bring in the pay load" "YES, ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" "Alright seagull over and out." I then came to a designated area away from the city of Warfang and had a very nice view but that city had to go. Seagull then flew over me in his bomber plane and was preparing to deliver the pay load. I watched as if in a theatre. Seagull then dropped the load and within seconds of the drop the city was being eradicated by nuclear fire. I looked at the cities destruction with a smile on my face, the atomic mushroom cloud rising above the destroyed city. "Game over" I said to myself laughing.

The atomic ending

Well there you have it. I randomly arrived and wiped out the spyro line and then destroyed warfang with a nuclear bomb, bet you other members on this site didn't like this one either. Well I don't care good, bad, or just plain ridiculous all you opinions, but to me this was just another work of art. So till next time I'm corruption and this was another of my fucked up fanfics.

PS: please leave a comment any comment bad or good no difference to me, I just want to fuck up everything.


End file.
